


Making the Most of It

by ShellyLass



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyLass/pseuds/ShellyLass
Summary: At that moment, she heard footsteps down the quiet hallway. A gait she’d grown accustomed to hearing daily, normally in tandem with her own. Bernie’s eyes opened and she turned her head towards her office. Serena, her mind whispered as her eyes landed on the brunette entering their office and shutting the door behind her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eleanorbramwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanorbramwell/gifts).



The halls of Holby City Hospital, forever smelling of antiseptics, were becoming home to Dr. Berenice Wolfe. So much so that she could see herself staying on here for quite some time. On this hot Wednesday afternoon, following six successful surgeries, Dr. Wolfe wanted nothing more than a breather. The trauma unit was quiet, which to Bernie, meant that this brief respite would be short lived at best. Her shoes squeaked on the linoleum floor as she made her way towards her office, smiling at the nurses and patients as she passed. No one would guess the smile was because moments of quiet in Holby meant time with Serena.

The brunette had not left Bernie’s mind since the heated kiss interrupted by Raf at a most inopportune moment earlier that morning. Bernie’s insides twisted at the thought, her cheeks reddening. Then there was the thought of Kiev, that twisted Bernie’s stomach in a less than desirable way. Life seemed so much easier in the field, less feeling, less everything.

Bernie stopped in the hall just outside her shared office and looked out over the city. A feeling crept under her skin, a feeling she’d not felt in years. A minute gasp fled her lips as the feeling moved into her chest and settled. She laced her hands together as the sun hung overhead outside the window casting shadows on the wall behind her. Breathing deeply, Bernie closed her eyes and tried to rid herself of the blooming hope in her chest.

At that moment, she heard footsteps down the quiet hallway. A gait she’d grown accustomed to hearing daily, normally in tandem with her own. Bernie’s eyes opened and she turned her head towards her office. _Serena_ , her mind whispered as her eyes landed on the brunette entering their office and shutting the door behind her. Bernie sighed raggedly, her body being pulled in Serena’s direction as it always was.

They’d shared touches today that set Bernie aflame again and again, Serena’s gentle hands grasping her forearm or a hand on her lower back. It was never like this with Alex. Alex was everything rushed and heated, like fire doomed to wither into ash. Serena is a calm river, lapping over the edges in a quiet wood. A serene, peaceful place where Bernie could lay herself bare because if Bernie is honest with herself, Serena had always seen right through her.

Bernie smiled to herself, feeling very much like a schoolgirl with her ridiculous metaphors. There was no denying this any further, Serena had asked her not to go. Serena had kissed her so hard, but so softly at the same time. Bernie shook the thought from her mind, her body heating at the thought. Thoughts like that were not going to help her get through the day, always having to stand close enough to Serena to hear the sighs and see the fire in her brown eyes. Bernie relaxed her posture and tied her hair back, airing out her burning, crimson cheeks and neck before making her way the last few yards to their office.

She grasped the handle and pushed the door open to find Serena at her desk typing away, her orange blouse draped across the chair behind her. Bernie closed the door behind her and murmured a quiet “Hey, you” before settling into her chair.

“Busy day, aye? Lovely to have a bit of time to ourselves.” Serena replied, her eyes settling on Bernie over her computer monitor.

Bernie smirked, “Yes, I imagine it won’t last long so we’d best make the most of it” before turning her eyes back to the patient file on her desk.

A quiet gasp escaped Serena’s lips, setting Bernie’s stomach into knots. It was quite rapidly becoming her favorite sound. Bernie’s eyes lifted to Serena’s, brown pits of heat meeting hers. Bernie swallowed and her lip crept between her teeth of its own volition, images of the kiss flashing in her mind. Serena shifted in her seat, her blush coloring her face and chest, under Bernie’s gaze.

The moment stilled, just as it had that morning when Bernie had breathed “Serena” so incredibly softly. Their gaze held, unspoken words hanging between them. Bernie, forever the more cowardly of the two, broke first dragging her eyes away from Serena and back to her work.

Serena rose from her chair, the sunlight catching her dark hair as she moved to the office door. Bernie studiously ignored Serena’s movements until she heard the door lock click into place. Bernie, for the second time today, turned only her head towards Serena. Serena moved from window to window closing the blinds so no one in the hall could see into their office. Serena flipped the light switch and the office became darker, only the sun streaming through the outer windows lighting the small space. Bernie looked on, frozen in place.

Serena turned, her face hard, so unlike her usual soft demeanor. Bernie swallowed, feeling small and weak. Then again, Serena seemed to always make her feel so unlike herself. Serena made her way over, grabbing the back of Bernie’s chair and spinning it towards her. Serena rested her arms on either chair arm, encasing Bernie.

Bernie raised her face to Serena’s, “What are you doing?”

“Making the most of it,” Serena replied, closing the space between their lips.

Bernie moaned at the contact, unable to help herself. This side of Serena was incredibly intoxicating; the dominance was enough to set Bernie’s nerve ends on fire. Serena kissed her hard, as if she were drowning and Bernie’s kisses were oxygen. Bernie returned the pressure, rising from her chair and pulling Serena close. Their arms wrapped around each other, grasping at each other’s clothes. The kiss deepened, Serena’s tongue touching Bernie’s bottom lip. Bernie moaned a second time, opening her mouth, happy to comply with Serena’s demand. Serena gasped when their tongues touched, her body shaking slightly. Bernie drank in Serena’s responses, growing wetter all the time.

Serena’s hands moved from around Bernie’s shoulders up to her neck, cupping her head just under her ponytail. Bernie shuddered as Serena’s right hand laid flat against her racing heart pushing her back until the kiss ended. Bernie looked at Serena, a questioning look in her eye before she began “Probably too much, sorry”

Serena silenced Bernie with a quick kiss and a murmured, “Nothing of the sort” before trailing her left hand down Bernie’s neck, nails lightly scratching underneath the open collar of Bernie’s black shirt.

Bernie’s head fell back under Serena’s ministrations leaving her neck bare. Serena’s long fingers continued their torture over Bernie’s collarbones, both hands moving in synchronization. Bernie sighed heavily as Serena’s hands lightly grasped her shoulders before she felt Serena’s mouth on her neck.

Bernie never relinquished control, to anyone, ever. Yet, here in this moment, she was putty in Serena’s delicious hands. Serena kissed her neck, lightly at first, her tongue darting out to caress Bernie’s collarbones. A moan bubbled in Bernie’s throat at the first small nip of Serena’s teeth, her finger’s digging into the skin of Serena’s arms.

“God,” Bernie groaned, feeling Serena smile in response against her neck.

Serena nipped at the soft skin where shoulder meets neck and made her way up Bernie’s neck to her right ear, her left had moving to cradle Bernie’s head again.

Serena licked the length of Bernie’s jaw before nibbling on her earlobe, then ever so softly responded “You’re so magnificent, Miss Wolfe.”

Bernie’s knees went weak at the sultry tone in Serena’s voice, thanking every deity in existence for placing her in Holby. Bernie lifted her head and captured Serena’s lips, kissing her softly. Serena melted and allowed Bernie to push her onto the desk. Bernie pulled Serena’s black shirt form her body and returned the favor, coating Serena’s neck in feather kisses. Serena’s hands pulled the tie from Bernie’s hair and threaded her fingers through the blonde locks, holding Bernie’s face to her chest.

“Beautiful,” Bernie murmured, kissing the exposed skin where the mound of Serena’s breast disappeared into her black bra.

Serena moaned softly, her eyes tearing up at the awe in Bernie’s voice. It’s been so long since she’s felt this wanted, this cared for. Bernie’s hands slid down Serena’s sides, then up again before reaching around and removing her bra. Bernie looked at the woman in front of her, unable to hide the raging emotion on her face. Serena smiled and leaned forward to kiss her.

“You’re overdressed, Miss Wolfe.”

Bernie chuckled before unbuttoning her shirt and removing her bra. Serena’s eyes widened, her mind swimming with doubt and inexperience. Bernie took Serena’s hands and placed them on her hips, right above the waistline of her jeans.

“It’s your move, Miss Campbell,” Bernie challenged, eyeing Serena playfully.

Serena’s eyes flashed and she moved her hands slowly up Bernie’s stomach before taking a breast in each hand. Serena began to knead Bernie’s breasts, watching in fascination at the affect she had on the blonde. Feeling brave, Serena leaned forward to capture a nipple in her mouth nipping slightly. Serena felt Bernie arch into her touch, a moan falling from her lips. Serena wasn’t sure she’d ever heard a sound she wanted to replicate again and again.

Serena worshipped Bernie’s chest, her lips caressing every inch, her teeth marking a path. Serena’s hands trailed down to the button of Bernie’s jeans before undoing it deftly. Serena pulled the jeans down as far as she could from her sitting position and Bernie tossed them aside before settling herself back between Serena’s thighs.

Serena captured Bernie’s lips and quaked under the weight of Bernie’s passion, feeling in that moment like the ebb and flow of a tidal wave building to crash. Bernie placed her hands on Serena’s breasts and continued the kiss until Serena was sure she’d burst.

“Bernie, please,” Serena gasped when Bernie had bent to kiss her way down Serena’s torso.

Bernie complied, moving her hands to Serena’s pants and helping her out of them, tugging her underwear down as well before tossing them to the floor. Bernie directed Serena to return to her perch on the desk before dropping to her knees knowing full well they’d be bruised tomorrow morning. Serena looked down at Bernie, her eyes so very dark with want. Bernie smirked before spreading Serena’s thighs and putting her mouth on her.

Serena moaned loudly as Bernie licked her wet heat in a long slow line, sucking her clit. Serena’s hands gripped the desk, her body splintering under Bernie’s ministrations. Bernie slowed her pace, drawing out Serena’s torture by placing a kiss on her inner thigh.  Serena groaned when she felt Bernie begin again, this time her fingers trailing up her inner thigh before entering her so very slowly.

Bernie’s eyes moved up Serena’s body so she could enjoy watching Serena Campbell come undone for the first of hopefully many, many times. Serena’s eyes were closed as Bernie pumped in and out of her slowly, her body rocking in time. Serena’s sighs came faster and faster, her knuckles turning white from the death grip on the desk. Bernie took this opportunity to return her lips to Serena’s clit, rolling the bud in her tongue. Serena’s sighs became one long, soft groan as she shattered. Her eyes wide, looking down at Bernie who continued her motions to help extend her pleasure.

Serena released her grip on the desk and pulled Bernie to her feet, wrapping her arms around her waist. Bernie rested her head on Serena’s and placed a kiss on her hair. Serena placed a kiss over Bernie’s heart and a few tears hit Bernie’s skin.

“Serena?” Bernie questioned.

“Ask me if I’m alright and I’ll have at you,” Serena mumbled.

Bernie chuckled loudly before it transformed into a soft moan, Serena having recovered from her high, placed her mouth on Bernie’s breasts again. Serena’s hands trailed down Bernie’s stomach before hooking in the waistband of her underwear and pulling them down. Bernie stepped out of them and kicked them aside. Serena placed her hand between Bernie’s thighs and felt the wetness that coated Bernie’s thighs, gasping slightly. Serena slid her fingers through Bernie’s folds, collecting her wetness before sliding two fingers inside Bernie. Bernie moaned, her hands finding Serena’s shoulders for support. Serena watched the blonde above her, seeing that Bernie was enjoying her actions emboldened her to move faster, deeper.

“Serena,” Bernie moaned, her name sounding like a prayer, as it always did.

Serena pulled Bernie closer by her hip, never stopping her rhythm as Bernie climbed higher and higher. Serena’s lips latched on to Bernie’s nipple and tugged, her teeth scraping the sensitive nub eliciting a much louder moan from Bernie. Bernie covered her mouth, muffling the sound as she came, her legs weakening from the tremors in her abdomen.

Serena, as always, steadied her with gentle hands before standing and pulling her into a kiss. Serena’s hands grazed Bernie’s neck and ear, destroying her little by little just like the first time, but better. Serena tasted herself on Bernie’s lips and decided she quite liked the taste, her abdomen tensing with renewed need. The kiss ended and because they couldn’t help it, they laughed. Bernie, especially, chuckled the entire time it took for them to get dressed. Serena just rolled her eyes as she threw on her orange blouse and unlocked the door.

“I’ll be leaving the blinds closed from now on, any objections?” Serena inquired.

Bernie smirked, “Not a one, Miss Campbell,” popping the button on her jeans back into place.

Serena smiled and kissed Bernie on the neck, “I love this shirt by the way.”

“I’ll buy more, in all available colors.”

“Back to work Miss Wolfe,” Serena instructed, her colleague face back in place.

Bernie, feeling playful, said “I like the way that comes out of your mouth,” running her tongue over her lips.

Serena started, her mouth hanging open in shock as Bernie chuckled on her way out the door.

“Just wait, you!” Serena called down the hallway, trying not be too loud.

Bernie, hair mussed and shirt buttoned improperly, just looked over her shoulder and called back “I will.”


End file.
